Away From The Sun
by Sealson
Summary: Itachi thinks about his life and others who are in it. My first songfic, I don't know what to summarise, please read and review! Thanks!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor 3 Doors Down.**_

_Song used: Away From the Sun -- 3 Doors Down_

_This is a small songfic. My first songfic, hope you like!_

Itachi was standing in his parents' room. Blood was splattered everywhere. His katana held rigidly, his Sharingan burning in the engulfing darkness.

_---_

_**It's down to this**_

_**I've got to make my life make sense**_

_**Can anyone tell what I've done**_

_---_

His brother will be home soon. He knew Sasuke would work hard in achieving his goals, their goals. Oh how much he wants to see Sasuke achieve his goals; fulfill his dreams, their ambitions; to watch him grow day by day.

_---_

_**I miss the life**_

_**I miss the colours of the world**_

_**Can anyone tell me where I am**_

_---_

His brother's frantic footsteps can be heard, felt, sensed. His young mind screaming for comfort and warmth that is far beyond reach. Itachi stood with his once alive parents before him, bathing in their blood, their family pride. His little brother yanked the fragile door open. Sasuke gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. His little head shook in disbelieve as his brother explained what had happened. He grabbed a handful of his hair in each hand, covering his ears, kneeling down, tears flowing down his cheeks like mighty yet fragile rivers. Though unhurt, his heart seems to be bleeding. Itachi had shown him the other world, the replay of everything, the massacre. Sasuke yelped and screamed, trying to deny reality.

_---_

_**Cause now again I've found myself so far down**_

_**Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place**_

_**I'm so far down away from the sun again**_

_**Away from the sun again**_

_---_

Itachi was leaving the Uchiha compound and Konoha. He looked over his shoulder, his little brother, sleeping soundly unconscious on the side of the street, sheltered from cold winds and whatever the sky might offer. He turned to see his little brother once more before vanishing from this village, his only home. "…to see what I am capable of…" Capability, was it really all about capability?

_---_

_**I'm over this**_

_**I'm tired of livin' in the dark**_

_**Can anyone see me down here**_

_---_

He was by his partner, standing on a cliff, watching the sun rise gracefully from the horizon. The start of a new day, another day from that day, another memory pushed further into the dark endless abyss. "No matter what situation…A shinobi must keep emotions on the side…And must possess a heart that never shows tears…Emotions make one weak."

_---_

_**The feeling's gone**_

_**There's nothing left to lift me up**_

_**Back into the world I know**_

_---_

They were on a mission; to capture the Kyuubi container to their hideout and extract it. "You must make your mission your top priority…" His life had always been a mission and it still is. The mission to graduate from the Academy at the age of seven, awaken his Sharingan at eight, become chunin at ten, promoted to ANBU squad captain at the ripe age of thirteen and most of all, be the connecting tool between his clan and the village. In Sasuke's young, innocent and pure eyes, his sole mission was to be his loving brother, the one who will acknowledge his efforts and achievements. His mission for himself was to complete all those missions. He was a trapped animal, a tool in a locked box, used everyday, sharpened everyday, subconsciously double edged but unnoticed…until it was too late.

_---_

_**And now again I've found myself so far down**_

_**Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place**_

_**I'm so far down away from the sun**_

_**That shines the light the way for me to find my way back into the arms**_

_**That care about the ones like me**_

_**I'm so far down away from the sun again**_

_---_

Standing just ten feet from the gates of his long lost homeland, he felt weak. Not because of the sight of the village itself, but from those memories sinking down the dark endless pit. Those memories sank quickly after that day, but resurfaced just as quickly in the sight of the gates Konoha. He suppressed all those memories and hollow emotions and began to move with his partner. No matter what happens, missions are always on the top of the priority list. There were no room for failure, mistakes and…emotions.

_---_

_**It's down to this**_

_**I've got to make this life make sense**_

_**And now I can't tell what I've done**_

_---_

He passed the old training grounds where he used to train and Sasuke hid in the bushes admiring his brother. Nostalgic memories clung onto him like a quicksand pulling him down into failure. He shook his head a few times and cleared his mind. The Uchiha compound stood just as mighty as it had always been. The sun still rising slowly in the background, casting gloomy black shadows onto the compound which soon shifted flickering in the growing intensity of bright sunlight, soon the shadows disappeared like a fragile flame blown out by a strong gust of wind, the bright sunlight diminishing the dark shadows crawling around the corners of houses, like a plague, defiant till the last minute.

_Light always win over darkness._

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a mess of spiky raven hair, dirty navy shirt and mud stained shorts. His partner was already off to find their target. He turned to walk away, just as he heard a faint whisper full of pain and sorrow and all the emotions in the world, but not fear. "Brother, why…why are you showing me this…please, stop…Ughhh…" He turned to see the boy he had once promised the 'world' to, the boy who gave him the mission, the mission to be the loving brother, the boy who was his very own little brother. He was lying on the porch of the house, their house, the house they created their bond, severed their bonds. He briskly padded into the house and pulled out a blanket, his old blanket, and gently laid it over his little brother, who immediately relaxed his tense features. Itachi studied those features, seeing an exact copy of his young self. He then wondered, as he began walking away to rejoin his partner, if this copy of him will tread the same path as he did, follow his bloody footsteps, achieving false goals, covering and leaving the original goes untouched.

When Sasuke woke up in the morning, he felt a thick warm blanket on him – Itachi's blanket. He then remembered feeling someone with very strong chakra very close to him, but was too tired to see who it was. Itachi's blanket. It brought back memories. Memories that were a taboo to even mention or recall in his mind. Memories that he had shut out a long time ago. Memories of a failed mission – the mission of being a brother.

_---_

_**And now again I've found myself so far down**_

_**Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me**_

_---_

On the cliff near Konoha, the two cloaked men stood side by side as they watched the sun sink below the horizon, darkness engulfing everything in its way.

_Darkness always wins too._

He watched as darkness engulfed everything, leaving small specks of light unharmed. In a far distance, the main house in the Uchiha compound was flooded with light, darkness attempting to nibble away some of that light was fighting a losing battle. The light around the house was strong.

_Maybe one day, the weak shall become the strong, the strong shall become the weak. One day, not today, not tomorrow, but one day._

_---_

_**And now again I've found myself so far down**_

_**Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place**_

_**I'm so far down away from the sun**_

_**That shines to light the way for me to find my way back to the arms**_

_**That care about the ones like me**_

_**I'm so far down from the sun again**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Away from the sun..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Fin._

_  
Well, I hope it was good enough…Please review!_


End file.
